


After all (this time)

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Когда нужно поддержать самого важного человека, все средства хороши.Таймлайн, причина и повод: после очередного вылета с очередного турнира: 30. 06. 2019





	1. *

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feanva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feanva/gifts).

> для компанеро Феа на память, хоть и обстоятельства были не лучшими

Луису казалось, он всё делал на автомате и на ощупь. Хорошо, что за столько лет порядок действий так устоялся, что, в каком бы состоянии он ни находился, он знал, что хотя бы сможет добраться до закрывающейся изнутри двери. Он сделал это и не вспомнил, кто должен быть рядом – никто. Никто не должен. Выйдя из душа, он попытался самостоятельно зафиксировать запястье хотя бы эластичным бинтом, потому что не собирался никуда идти, он собирался ещё немного порыдать в подушку. Потом он ещё порыдает в Софи, потому что только Софи, видевшая его всяким и во все времена, выдержит его такого, беспомощного и жалкого… Затягивая конец бинта зубами, Луис поднял голову и оторопело замер посреди комнаты, увидев перед собой Эди. А за его спиной у двери маячил Мартин, но это хотя бы как-то можно было понять: наверное, Мартин по традиции делил с ним этот номер. Эди чуть наклонил голову и приподнял бровь, явно наслаждаясь его растерянностью. Мартин, не меняя невозмутимого выражения лица, щёлкнул замком и, заложив руки за спину, прислонился к двери. Луис шагнул мимо Эди к двери и открыл было рот, но, даже не поворачивая головы, ощутил за спиной жар и буквально вибрировавшее напряжение, исходившее от Эди. Почему так жарко? Холодно же… Должно быть холодно, но нет…

– Опять решил, что должен страдать больше всех, – спокойно заметил Мартин, обращаясь явно не к нему.

“Не к нему”, то есть за спину Луису, и Луис всё также, затылком, ощутил кивок – колебание, на мгновение разрезавшее это жаркое напряжение.

– Ма… Марти…

Это было всё, что Луис пока смог выдавить из себя, кажется, хриплым шёпотом, он точно не знал, он заворожённо таращился на Мартина, который оттолкнулся плечом от двери и сделал два шага навстречу, параллельно привычным, просто отточенным движением стаскивая с себя футболку. Оторваться от этого зрелища было невозможно, неважно, сколько сотен раз ты такое видел – каждый долбаный раз весь мир замирал, чтобы посмотреть. И Луис не понял, это был только его или его и Эди двойной и долгий выдох, впрочем, не принёсший никакого облегчения.

– Да?

Мартин, остановившись всего в паре сантиметров от него, отвлёкся от своего шнурка на поясе, переводя взгляд на Луиса, и всё это – по-прежнему с совершенно невинным видом. Пока Луис лихорадочно соображал, что именно нужно было сказать, Эдинсон из-за его спины протянул руку к резинке в волосах Мартина, чтобы они рассыпались по плечам блестящей волной. Луис глотнул воздух, обжёгший ему лёгкие: он сам делал именно так, Мартин разрешал так сделать, когда… В груди у него как будто всё окаменело, и в таком виде рухнуло в бездонную пропасть, и снова ожило от уже совершено неиллюзорной близости Эди у него за спиной. Он боялся сделать лишний вдох, он пытался взглядом зацепиться хоть за что-то ещё, потому что иначе он утонет в огромных глазах Мартина, в его ласковом и проникающем в самое сердце взгляде, в его обволакивающем тепле, в его горячих, крепких и при этом слишком нежных объятиях.

Длинные светлые пальцы Эди медленно проскользили по литому золотому плечу – Луис засмотрелся и пропустил момент, когда Эди прижался к его спине и осторожно, но крепко обхватил за плечи. Другой рукой он продолжил водить по плечу Мартина, который довольно ухмыльнулся, а в его глазах вспыхнули золотистые искры. Луис ощутил, что в горле пересохло, и был не очень уверен, сказал ли он что-то вслух, но точно пытался.

– Парни… да вы… ебанулись!..

Эди явственно хмыкнул у него над ухом, от чего у Луиса в паху как будто петарда взорвалась… Конечно, не они, а он!.. Но он не выдержит – их сочувствия, их жалости и уж тем более – их любви. Он думал слишком отчаянно и слишком громко, а эти двое были рядом почти полжизни, шансов, чтобы они его не услышали и не почувствовали, просто не могло быть.

– Это эгоистично, – жарко и вкрадчиво прошептал ему на ухо Эди, уже не стесняясь прижиматься губами к его макушке, виску, уху, отчего у Луиса подгибались и без того нывшие колени.

– И морда лица опухнет, – совершенно серьёзно заметил Мартин, одновременно ныряя ладонями под футболку Луиса. – Если не сделаешь перерыв в рыданиях. Детей напугаешь…

– Так, стойте!.. – Луис, как будто очнувшись, вдруг извернулся в этом жарком и сладком двойном объятии и каким-то невероятным не столько физическим, сколько моральным усилием растолкал своих партнёров по сборной в стороны. – Стоп, нет, так не... Это не… Нет!

Мартин надул губы так, что любая инстаграмная дива бы позавидовала, Эди сурово свёл брови, скосив глаза на ладонь Луиса, упиравшуюся ему в грудь.

– Эди, мне кажется или нас тут всё-таки не хотят? – в голосе Мартина, по-прежнему мягком и убаюкивающем, прозвучала весьма наигранная обида. – Моя самооценка сейчас сползёт ниже плинтуса!

– Как и твои штаны? – Эди подыгрывал изо всех сил, тем самым окончательно запутывая Луиса, которому нечем было дышать и ещё меньше было чем соображать. – Моя уже размазана по полу, даже не знаю…

Кожа Мартина обжигала ладонь Луиса, от него вообще жар шёл, как от каменной печки в старом доме, а запах волос Эди сводил с ума, впрочем, как и всегда. Луис внезапно и абсолютно ясно понял одно: если эти двое чего-то хотят – он отдаст им всё на свете, а они знают это, поэтому сейчас здесь. Он выдохнул короткое “Ох, бля… да вы правда…” и, не дожидаясь ответа, расслабил руки, чем эти двое тут же воспользовались, снова зажав его в тиски своих тел. Эди первым захватил его губы, хотя ему было неудобно, но Луис вытянулся и подставился, откинул голову ему на плечо под довольным и пристальным взглядом Мартина, недолгим, впрочем, потому что просто наблюдать ему не хотелось. Луис вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Эди только фыркнул ему в висок, когда Мартин прошёлся по шее Луиса губами, добрался до его губ, и теперь уже Эди внимательно отслеживал его действия. Впрочем, через минуту Мартин целовал уже его, одной ладонью по-прежнему оглаживая грудь Луиса под футболкой, второй притягивая к себе Эди за затылок. Луис просто наблюдал, как они, разорвав поцелуй, перебрасывались странными взглядами, просто позволил Эди стащить с себя футболку, извернулся, чтобы хоть краем глаза увидеть, как он стягивает с себя свитшот в форменных цветах, под которым больше ничего не было. Он заметил, что взгляд Эди был всё ещё слишком… по-рабочему цепким, но улыбка была та самая, которую он больше всего любил. Поэтому Луис сделал глубокий вдох и уже с удовольствием подался в его объятия, забывая обо всём, выбрасывая лишние мысли из головы и каменную тяжесть из сердца. Да, ему было плохо, но это правда было слишком эгоистично – думать, что только ему одному. Да, он виноват и не заслуживает ни грамма этой любви, но она его не спрашивает, а просто есть. Эди бросил свитшот прямо под ноги, что было весьма нехарактерно для него, снова обхватив Луиса поперёк груди и, крепко прижавшись к его горячей спине, потащил за собой, поближе к стене, о которую собрался опереться для надёжности. Мартин, улыбаясь своей завораживающей улыбкой и не отрываясь полностью от Луиса, дотянулся до мягкого пуфа и подтащил его поближе. Это была так себе опора, но лучше, чем совсем ничего, кроме стены и пола. Сделать несколько шагов в сторону кровати, которая уж точно была бы надёжнее, сейчас никто из троих не догадался: слишком крепко и надрывно они вцепились друг в друга, чтобы рассуждать здраво. Сейчас хотелось только обниматься и целоваться – делясь, отбирая, отдавая, исцеляя и дополняя друг друга.

Луис запрокинул руку, притягивая Эди за шею поближе и одновременно держась за него, левой рукой он хотел погладить Мартина по щеке, но увидел свой бинт и попытался размотать его зубами. Мартин усмехнулся, поймал его руку, освободил от бинта, роняя ленту на пол, и очень осторожно прижал ладонь к своим губам, медленно двигая и целуя каждый бугорок. Эдинсон просто наблюдал, уткнувшись губами в плечо Луиса и по-прежнему обнимая обеими руками. Он не пошевелился, даже когда Луис дотянулся и так до боли привычно запустил пальцы в его волосы – только задышал чаще и даже коротко всхлипнул, но руки не разжал. Мартин отвлёкся на несколько секунд, чтобы полностью раздеться и снова впечататься в Луиса, теперь обнимая обоих сразу, целуя сначала Эди, потом Луиса, которому уже давно было очень плохо и не от моральных терзаний, а исключительно физически: у него стояло с того момента, как Мартин снял футболку, а Эди обхватил со спины и больше не отпускал. Чуть сильнее вжавшись в Эди, он понял, что не один такой, скосив глаза чуть ниже, понял, что они все сейчас в одном положении, и это почему-то обрадовало и немного успокоило его… ненадолго. Ровно до очередной мысли о том, что он их не заслуживал, этих двух самых красивых и добрых человек в мире он ничем не заслужил.

– Эй! – Мартин взял его за подбородок, поцеловал, заглянул в глаза. – Не думай. Ни о чём, не сейчас, милый.

Он буквально сполз по нему на пол, опускаясь на колени и не скрывая своих намерений. Луис тихо охнул, Эди одной рукой крепче обхватил его за талию, второй – поперёк груди, проводя по рёбрам, цепляя соски, губами он хватал его за ухо, распаляя до предела, позволяя себе всё то, что обычно позволял себе делать с ним Луис. Руки у Мартина были абсолютно волшебные: нежные и крепкие, они ласково обхаживали бёдра Луиса и осторожно освобождали от надоевшей ткани тренировочных штанов и белья, а потом Мартин просто обхватил ноги Луиса, прижался и запрокинул голову.

– Господи… – Луис с трудом сфокусировался на его сияющих глазах, протянул руку, собирая его волосы, едва ли не наматывая их на ладонь. – Боже…

На большее его, понятное дело, не хватило, но Мартин всё равно был доволен. Другой рукой Луис сначала по-прежнему обнимал за шею Эди, потом опустил руку, пытаясь нашарить пояс его штанов, потому что ему уже очень хотелось ощутить его всего, целиком, полностью, без преград – как Мартина и, может, даже больше. Эди понял, Мартин тоже, потому что ему было удобнее всего помочь Эди. Он прижался лицом к жёсткому прессу Луиса, потёрся щетинистым подбородком и щеками, коротко провёл языком от верхнего края лобка до пупка, и Луис даже не дёрнулся, потому что его крепко держал Эди, по бёдрам которого сейчас скользили руки Мартина. Эди отвлёкся, только чтобы вылезти из кроссовок и распинать их в стороны, это Мартин ходил по всему отелю как по пляжу – в шлёпанцах, которые сейчас валялись где-то у порога. И Эди с Мартином снова обменялись многозначительными взглядами, которые Луис давно перестал разгадывать, да и не было необходимости – Мартин обхватил ладонью его уже изболевшийся член и прижался к нему губами. Луису показалось, что его обожгло открытым огнём, он громко ахнул, Эдинсон только крепче прижался к нему – всем телом, как и хотел Луис, снова нашёл его губы, горько-сладким поцелуем прогоняя вновь забрезжившие в голове сожаления и мысли о том, что он стоять рядом с ними не достоин, не то что... Эди тут же услышал, а Мартин наверняка почувствовал.

– Лу! Лу, – Эди снова крепко обнимал его поперёк груди, другой ладонью обхватил лицо, поворачивая к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. – Луисито, ну же!..

Мартин отвлёкся от своего занятия, снова обнял его ноги и запрокинул голову, выжидательно глядя на него. Да, он мог вечность наблюдать, как тяжело и часто вздымается широченная грудная клетка Луиса под светлой точёной рукой Эди, как западает на выдохе живот… “Толстый”, да, он видел это в так называемых СМИ, слышал не единожды, знал, что Луис давным-давно не реагировал или реагировал, но довольно иронично, и он восхищался им, потому что сам иногда очень хотел найти одного из таких говорливых и… В общем, этот ракурс ему очень нравился, но сейчас им всем нужно было совсем другое. 

– Лу, – Мартин постарался говорить внушительнее, но, судя по совсем охуелому взгляду Луиса, у него не очень это получалось: Луису его голос сейчас напоминал убаюкивающее мурлыкание, смысл которого был – убаюкивать. – Нам уйти? Мне… уйти?

Последнее далось Мартину очень тяжело, и Луис почувствовал, как испуганно вздрогнул Эди. Но это был правильный вопрос, потому что Луис уставился на Мартина у своих ног так, будто тот спросил, не хочет ли Луис переехать в Мадрид. Теперь и Эди за его спиной замер, просто застыл и как будто похолодел всем телом – Луис ощутил это так ясно, как будто прислонился к каменной стене, а не к горячему уругвайцу. Он медленно качнул головой, пристально глядя в бездонные глазищи Мартина, медленно повернул и запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Эди. Хочешь остаться один – в тишине и пустоте, которые раздавят тебя, как козявку, потому что сейчас ты и есть жалкая бесполезная козявка, и если хочешь ею и дальше быть – оставайся один! Выгони самых родных и самых понимающих тебя сейчас людей, утони в слезах, просто изрыдайся, чтобы лицо опухло, как после укуса пчелы, и тебя потом испугались дети!..

Луис запрокинул руку, вплетая пальцы в волосы Эди и притягивая его голову к своему плечу, посмотрел вниз и сделал то же самое с не менее роскошными волосами Мартина – собрал и чуть-чуть потянул. Мартин неторопливо поднялся, одной рукой придерживаясь за его бедро, а другой опираясь на пригодившийся пуф. И его можно было понять: это на адреналине он бы отбегал ещё два матча по девяносто с лишним минут, а потом, когда волна уходит, проявляются последствия. Только Мартин и сейчас, казалось, был наадреналинен до предела, Луис видел это в его сияющих глазах, слышал в глубоком и частом дыхании, звучавшем в унисон с ещё двумя, улавливал в его предвкушающей улыбке, ощущал в чуть подрагивавших на своём бедре пальцах. Луис извернулся, сначала целуя Эди и наконец-то нормально обнимая его, зная, что Мартин не обидится, а дождётся своей очереди, чтобы поцеловать – его, а потом и Эди, а Луис только ещё раз поразился тому, насколько непохожи эти два поцелуя, но насколько одинаково родными ему кажутся и тонкие, жёсткие губы Эди, и до нежности мягкие – Мартина. 

Когда Эди и Мартин синхронно фыркнули от смеха у него над плечом, всё стало таким ясным и простым, словно им снова было по двадцать лет и всё на свете было ещё впереди. Луис, больше не сопротивляясь, потянулся за ними в сторону кровати, которая всё-таки казалась более логичной опорой, чем стена и пуф. Сейчас он думал только о том, что было бы классно иметь ещё одну пару рук, чтобы хватило на всё, а не так, как у него сейчас, полторы, но это мелочи, зато их рукам он доверял без оглядки. Будет и больно, должно быть больно и чем больнее – тем лучше… Но ещё будет так хорошо, как бывает только рядом с Эди, как раньше, когда у него не было Эди так близко, было только с Мартином. Никто, кроме них, ничего, даже близко похожего на то, чем были они для него. Да почему он так удивился, выйдя из душа, когда каждый из них знал другого чуть больше и чуть лучше, чем самого себя, спустя столько времени вместе уже можно было бы ничему не удивляться, но именно это и было самым удивительным.

– Надо подвинуть.

Голос Эди прозвучал как будто в отдалении, на несколько мгновений Луис ощутил те самые холод и пустоту, которые полчаса назад намеревались проехаться по нему катком, потому что Мартин и Эди отпустили его, чтобы сдвинуть две кровати в одно целое. Скрежет был страшенный, наверное, все в этом отеле услышали, но Луису было плевать, потому что зрелище было офигенным, и он просто застыл, сражённый этой сюрреалистичной красотой. Не успел он налюбовался их слаженной работой, как они вернулись к нему, Мартин потянул его за правую руку, закидывая её себе на плечо, Эди снова обнял со спины, прижимаясь губами к затылку. Темень и пустота отступили, снова стало жарко и хорошо, и бездумное инстинктивное желание затмило собой все страхи и сожаления.

– Ну вот, другое дело!

Мартин с удовольствием рухнул спиной на сдвоенную кровать, утягивая Луиса на себя, Эди упёрся в кровать одним коленом и двумя руками, почти укладываясь на спину Луиса и уже безостановочно целуя, и всё, чего сейчас хотелось Луису, так это прогнуться и сильнее податься под его поцелуи, и Мартин мог бы помочь, притянув поближе к себе. Но Мартин провёл ладонями по его лицу, касаясь большими пальцами его губ, по шее и плечам и вдруг остановился, толкая и роняя его на правый бок.

– Руку, Луисито!

– Я опираюсь на локоть!..

– Он опирается на локоть, – Мартин, продолжая держать его за плечи, выразительно посмотрел вверх – на Эдинсона, который понимающе кивнул. – Это когда-нибудь прекратится?

– Никогда! – хмыкнул Эди, помогая ему окончательно завалить Луиса на бок. – Ты как будто в первый раз!

– Может, не считая вас двоих, я абсолютная невинность?

Эдинсон подавился смешком, прижался губами к уху Луиса, который подумал, что они у него, наверное, полыхают, и понять по лицу Мартина, сколько долей шутки в его шутке, не было никакой возможности. Господи, да он с ними сдохнет прежде, чем что-то… А впрочем, чем плохо – сдохнуть от смеха или от чего-либо ещё в одной постели с двумя великовозрастными придурками.

– А мы очень это ценим, правда, Лу? 

Эди устроился рядом с Мартином, обнимая их обоих своими длинными руками и закидывая ногу на их бёдра. И у Луиса появилась возможность поласкать Мартина, и было непонятно, кто из них офигел больше, когда Луис точно вспомнил, что нужно поцеловать под лопаткой – и тогда Мартин с шумом, почти до всхлипа втянет воздух, расслабит спину и прижмётся крепче. Он мгновенно вспомнил всё – чувствительное местечко за ухом, родинку у правого соска, он никогда и не забывал, такое невозможно забыть. Он пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы и вспоминал тот день, когда Мартин спас его в первый раз, просто так, ни на что не рассчитывая, просто решив, что он может и должен, следуя какой-то своей индивидуальной программе. Луис и тогда не очень понял, и сейчас не знал, чем он заслужил такое, но предпочитал не докапываться, а просто крепче держаться за него. Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть, как Эди целует Мартина – совсем не так, как его, он не сравнивал, а просто отмечал, что и для Эди Мартин оставался немного загадочным и непонятным, но, как и Луис, Эди сейчас предпочёл не вдаваться в детали. Он видел, как Эди облизнул ладонь, он даже не знал, что он умеет так – спокойно и… по-деловому, почувствовал, как напряглись плечи Мартина под его губами, и тоже захотел приласкать его, несмотря на свою повреждённую кисть. Их с Эди пальцы сплелись на горячем и очень твёрдо стоящем члене Мартина, который сначала довольно мурлыкал, а потом вдруг упёрся лбом в плечо Эдинсона и медленно выдохнул.

– Эди… Да ты растяпа!

Эди промычал что-то невнятное, но он явно догадался, о чём говорил Мартин, а вот Луис непонимающе поморщился, когда Мартин уже выбрался из-под его руки, скатился с кровати и ушёл куда-то в сторону входной двери. Он вопросительно уставился на Эди, который тут же притянул его к себе, не собираясь терять ни секунды времени. И если бы Луис диктовал условия, он сейчас попросил бы, ну, то есть намекнул бы просто отдрочить ему прямо так, насухую, чтобы от боли и облегчения вышибло мозги, но он уже согласился ничего не диктовать, поэтому Эди просто целовал его, неторопливо и нежно, ровно до того момента, пока вернувшийся Мартин прицельно не запустил в него чем-то.

– Ай… – Эди поморщился и подобрал увесистый золотистого цвета флакон, чтобы оставить его в поле зрения. – Подожди… ты же не…

– Что? Он оставил его в массажном кабинете!

Даже в полуобморочном состоянии Луис бы сумел отметить, до чего красиво Мартин изгибает бровь, глядя при этом совершенно честными глазами.

– Ты же не собираешься… возвращать его? – надежды в голосе Эди, впрочем, не было слышно.

Луис отчаянно попытался вникнуть в смысл их полушутливой перепалки, переводя расфокусированный взгляд с одного на другого, и у него почти получилось, он даже вспомнил, кто из их парней всегда притаскивался в массажный кабинет со своим любимым маслом, хотя эти знания сейчас были совсем не к месту. 

– Почему? Мы не потратим всё. Не успеем…

Последнее Мартин произнёс, уже склонившись к Луису, который остатками работающих мозгов всё-таки смог оценить степень их заботы и неспонтанности их решения.

– Господи… Да можно было и…

Мартин навис над ним, ухватил за подбородок, заглянул в глаза и очень твёрдо сообщил:

– Не можно.

Приподнявшийся над ним Эди согласно кивнул, их обоих не интересовало мнение Луиса: они уже всё решили, да он и не собирался возражать ни единой секунды – ему нравилось всё, он и так был готов на всё. Поэтому он просто смотрел, как Мартин облизывал пальцы Эди, и насмотреться не мог, насколько же дико и охуенно это выглядело. Эди остался на коленях, Мартин склонился к нему, и теперь Луис наблюдал, как роскошные губы Мартина ласкают не менее роскошный член Эди. И ему нравилось, что он мог просто любоваться, умирать от этой красоты и сгорать от нетерпения, зная, что и то, и другое достанется ему. Будь он чуть увереннее в функциональности своей руки, он бы всё подержал и погладил, но в этих обстоятельствах он только обхватил плечо перегнувшегося через него Мартина и положил ладонь на как будто из мрамора высеченное бедро Эди. Последний, в свою очередь, хрипло выдохнул и отстранился от Мартина, который с довольной ухмылкой рухнул рядом с Луисом. Теперь Эди склонился над обоими, осторожно, чтобы не дёрнуть за разметавшиеся волосы Мартина, упёрся ладонью в постель рядом с его головой, поцеловал Луиса и выжидательно посмотрел на Мартина. Он нервничал, Луис знал это, видел, как ему сложно, но был уверен, что Эди, упёртый, наверное, как они с Мартином вместе взятые, всё решил и справится, да и нет у него выбора…

Мартин потянул Луиса на себя, Эди провёл запястьем по позвоночнику Луиса, пальцами скользнул ниже, заставляя того сладко выгнуться, и стесняться Луису было совершенно нечего. Прямо сейчас он как никогда ясно понимал, что готов хоть выстелиться у них под ногами, только бы они не отпускали его. Мартин окончательно перетянул его на себя, по сравнению с Эди, у него не было ни намёка на талию, которую Луис мог бы обхватить одной рукой, но лежать на нём, боже, это было ни с чем не сравнимой привилегией! Почему он всё время один, ладно Эди с его сложновыносимым характером, он всегда трудно сходился с людьми, но Мартин ведь такой потрясающий, так справляется со всем, что на него наваливалось, вот и с ним справляется, а он так давно даже не разговаривал с ним, так увлёкся собой и своим…

– Ты посмотри, какой же упорный Луисито: я прямо слышу скрежет вращающихся шестерёнок!

Мартин прихватил губами его ухо так, что Луис вздрогнул и уткнулся ему в шею, Эдинсон промолчал, только цепко ухватился за его бедро и куда-то потянулся. Луис почувствовал, как прохладные капли пресловутого масла скользнули между ягодицами, но не успел отреагировать, потому что почти сразу же почувствовал пальцы Эди внутри – сначала один, а затем и второй. И сначала было очень неприятно, и Луис бы точно дёрнулся, если бы не надёжная хватка Мартина, но спустя несколько мгновений мышцы поддались напору Эди, немного расслабились, а от нажима на бугорок простаты у Луиса уже темнело в глазах и ничего другого не хотелось. На большее времени не было, Эдинсон вытащил пальцы, чуть отклоняясь, чтобы улучить свой обзор и в который раз признать, что у Луиса роскошная задница, которая так отлично ложится в широкие ладони Мартина, и он не ревновал, нет, просто отмечал… Как не ревновал к их почти не разъединявшимся губам всё то время, что он втискивался внутрь – потихоньку, но не останавливаясь: останавливаться не хотелось, останавливаться уже было страшно – как будто упустить Луиса, что сейчас было просто немыслимо, и Эдинсон предпочёл не думать об этом. Луис дышал часто и шумно, оторвавшись от губ Мартина, он только повёл головой, будучи не в состоянии как-то ускорить Эди и вообще выдавить из себя хоть что-то осмысленное, но в этом и была вся суть. Эдинсон сделал глубокий вдох, встретился взглядом с Мартином, который провёл ладонями по его напряжённым рукам, коротко кивнул ему и крепко обнял Луиса, так крепко, что чуть рёбра не хрустнули, потому что в мощности объятий он ему ничуть не уступал. И он собирался и дальше целовать его, а Луис успел немного испугаться, подумав, что Мартин уж слишком подставляется, ведь он может, забывшись, например, прокусить ему губу. Только Мартин в этой жизни давно уже ничего не боялся, поэтому он взлохматил снова распушившуюся, как тогда, после дождя на поле, чёлку Луиса и потянул за неё, сладким и горячим поцелуем отвлекая от резкого и всё ещё немного болезненного вхождения члена Эди в плохо растянутую дырку. Дальше для Луиса всё было окутано густым и опьяняющим мороком болезненного наслаждения: член Эди до боли распирал задницу, губы Мартина ласкали его губы и шею, пальцы Эди впивались в его плечо, а руки Мартина стискивали его стальным горячим кольцом. Его собственный член, как и член Мартина, был зажат между двумя их телами, и так было даже лучше: под тяжестью тела Эди и от его размашистых толчков трения и давления было достаточно, даже рук не требовалось. Он бы хотел сделать что-то для Мартина, но пока только цеплялся за его плечи и уже почти всхлипывал, утыкаясь ему в шею и лишь изредка отвечая на поцелуи.

Мартин прижал его голову к своему плечу, чтобы посмотреть на Эди – какой он взмокший, растрёпанный, на последней стадии напряжения, плохо соображающий и действующий лишь на элементарных инстинктах. Но он явно подался к нему, когда Мартин протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке и убрать за ухо длинную прядь.

– Красивый какой…

То ли от этого, то ли от того, как сильно сжимал его в себе Луис, но, наверное, от всего сразу Эди не продержался дольше – глухо простонав и даже не пытаясь выйти из Луиса, он кончил и рухнул прямо на них. Хорошо, что Мартин у них такой крепкий, но через несколько мгновений Эди всё же опомнился, сполз с Луиса, утягивая его на себя, снова обнимая со спины, тогда как Мартин перевернулся на бок и обхватил член Луиса своей широкой ладонью. Луис выгнулся, запрокинув голову на плечо Эди, запутываясь пальцами в волосах Мартина, который дрочил ему медленно, но сильно сжимая его член, используя всю оставшуюся естественную смазку и не отпуская до тех пор, пока Луис не заскулил, дёргаясь, кусая губы и заливая ласкающую ладонь горячим семенем. Когда Луис обмяк в его объятиях, Эди через него потянулся к Мартину, который этой же влажной рукой уже дрочил себе. Мартин хоть и через силу, но усмехнулся, когда и Луис потянулся к его члену: может, толку было немного, но ладонь Луиса, сжимающая его мошонку, и пальцы Эди поверх его собственных пальцев, и до боли в сердце пронзительный поцелуй Эди, который снова потянулся к нему прямо через Луиса – это было кайфово и восхитительно, и мечтать о большем он даже не мог.

Мартин пытался отдышаться, пока Луис, почти пришедший в себя, неспешно облизывал его пальцы, лёжа на Эди, который снова крепко обнимал его поперёк груди, целуя в макушку и проводя ладонью по его всё ещё влажной шее и груди.

– Ты… живой?

Луис, не выпуская руки Мартина, другой ладонью накрыл ладонь Эди на своей груди, прямо над сердцем, но повернуться не пытался – пока было слишком сложно да и слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то менять.

– Не обольщайся! Но… я был бы не против умереть так…

Луис явно был в порядке, уставший и измученный, да, но в целом он был в норме – для Эдинсона это уже было очевидно.

– Вот я прямо сейчас тебя бы и прибил!..

– Боже, да вы опять! – у Мартина не было ни возможности, ни сил пнуть хоть кого-то из них, но он явно очень хотел бы это сделать. – У вас явно всё в порядке, но дайте хоть полчаса отдохнуть от этого!

– Да ты и не устал! – тут же возмутился Эдинсон. – Ты же филонил всю дорогу! Скажи, Луис! Лу…

Ладонь Мартина мягко скользнула по его щеке к губам, но Эди уже и сам сообразил: Луис, опустошённый и вымотанный до предела морально, а теперь ещё и физически, наконец-то заснул. Мартин умудрился подцепить простыню и немного укрыть их, ещё с его стороны оказался свободный край покрывала, его он тоже подтянул, укрывая ноги Луиса и свои. Устроившись на подушке, вернее обхватив её обеими руками, он засмотрелся – на спокойно-расслабленное, почти безмятежное лицо Эди, в последнее время такое случалось нечасто. Одной рукой Эди медленно ерошил волосы Луиса, который навалился ему на грудь большей частью себя, самому Мартину достались только его ноги. Как бы ты ни был подготовлен, но взрослый мужик атлетического телосложения на груди на всю ночь – это довольно тяжело, Мартин это прекрасно понимал, а вот Эди мечтательно пялился в потолок и, казалось, ни о чём таком не беспокоился… Ну надо же…

– Тяжело?

Эдинсон медленно повернул голову к нему и слабо улыбнулся.

– Нет. И… да.

– Хочешь, помогу подвинуться?

– Нет, лежи.

Мартин накрыл ладонью его свободную руку, лежавшую на подушках между ними, притянул к своим губам, потом прищурился, но руку Эди не выпустил.

– Хм, значит, я филонил?

– Нет! – Эди чуть запрокинул голову, хмурясь и почти злясь на самого себя, за то, что хоть и в шутку, но ляпнул такое. – Ты не… Ты очень…

Помог, это абсолютно точно. Без него он бы не справился, запаниковал бы, не сообразил бы, как подобраться к Луису, и чего доброго, сам бы психанул. Он был более чем благодарен Мартину, даже не знал, как точнее описать это чувство, попытался было, но Мартин угадал его стремление по первому же движению губ и насмешливо фыркнул, расплетая их пальцы и отпуская его руку.

– Спи давай, пока есть возможность. Точно не хочешь подвинуться?

– Точно.

– Хорошо, – Мартин одобрительно потёрся щекой о подушку и ласково обвёл пальцем бровь Эди. – Это хорошо, что ты готов.

Луис не удивился, что ему было не страшно и не тяжко открывать глаза: он всё помнил, частично ощущал и был преисполнен самых тёплых чувств. Вот что было удивительно, так это то, что они смогли втроём уместиться на двух обычных кроватях и даже поспать. Хотя некоторые фрагменты картины, самые прекрасные её фрагменты и сейчас были видны Луису, а все остальные чуть позже проявятся в их физическом состоянии. Мартин привычно спал на животе, одной рукой обхватив подушку, вторую закинув на грудь Эди, рука была прямо перед лицом Луиса, и он мог отлично рассмотреть, как тонкие волоски озолачивали смуглую кожу, две выступающих вены обвивали предплечье, а плечо с это ракурса казалось отлитым из бронзы. Ноги Мартина Луис не видел, зато хорошо ощущал, то есть не так чтобы хорошо, потому что разобрать, где и чьи именно ноги в этом сплетении, было пока сложно. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как едва ли проснувшийся Эди, не открывая глаз, чуть сдвигал голову по подушке, чтобы поцеловать Мартина в макушку, а Мартин довольно жмурился и не торопился убирать с него руку или выплетать ноги из ног Луиса. Ночная тьма не сожрала его, потому что было кому оградить его от неё, и он по-прежнему им должен, даже ещё больше чем был, но эта мысль согревала Луису сердце этим утром. Он не успел сообразить, что внезапная и непрошенная слеза коснётся кожи Эди и окончательно разбудит его, и, разумеется, его опередили.

– Боже… Смотри, он опять рыдает! А мы ещё даже не проснулись!

– У меня сейчас опять самооценка поползёт в цокольный этаж! Вы меня доконаете, а я, между прочим, не получаю от этого никаких дивидендов! 

Торс Эди под головой Луиса просто вибрировал от едва сдерживаемого смеха, а Луис обожал ощущать это. Смех Эди и сногсшибательная улыбка Мартина – сокровища, которые достались ему прежде всяких кубков и титулов и которые никто никогда не отберёт, и он всегда будет это помнить. У них было счастливое прошлое, этого у них тоже никому не отнять, но он всё ещё может сделать не менее счастливым их настоящее. Он должен, он может – они, эти двое снова уверяли его в этом.

Луис повернулся на правый бок, подтягиваясь ближе к Эдинсону, чтобы поцеловать его, зная, что Мартин, пока ещё не расставшийся с подушкой, будет смотреть, а ещё – слушать.

– Здесь кто-то требовал дивиденды… – оторвавшись от губ Эди, Луис задумчиво провёл пальцами по золотистой руке и литому плечу Мартина, чувствуя, как под смуглой кожей буквально закипает кровь, и снова прижался губами к виску Эди. – У меня есть немного.

– У меня тоже. Как думаешь, если скинемся, нам хватит?


	2. **

Мартин покрепче ухватился за подушку и окинул обоих недоверчивым взглядом. Не то чтобы он был против, но точно не хотел, чтобы парни считали себя обязанными или что-то такое, как-то он неудачно завернул про эти дивиденды, ничего такого он не имел в виду! Или имел… и всё-таки хотел… В один момент мысли и чувства смешались так сильно, что шансов на то, что эти двое не заметят, практически не оставалось. Да и Луис уже навалился сверху и потянул его обратно на себя, отрывая от подушки и открывая Эди доступ к рельефной груди и животу. Эди, ни на секунду не задумываясь, прижался крепче, коротко поцеловал в губы сначала Луиса, потом Мартина и стал сползать ниже и не просто так, а целуя всё подряд. Луис провёл губами по шее Мартина, просунул руку ему под бок, чтобы обхватить его покрепче, второй рукой он успел провести по волосам Эди, а потом обеими руками повёл по груди Мартина, задевая соски, обводя проступающие навстречу его пальцам рёбра. Ладонь Эди уже проскользнула между бёдер, лаская чувствительные места, и Мартин не успел опомниться, как Эди крепко обхватил его полностью вставший член и прижался губами к головке. Мартин практически прикусил себе язык, чтобы не застонать в полный голос, и выгнулся, непроизвольно вжимаясь в Луиса ещё сильнее.

– Подождите… – наверное, это прозвучал довольно жалко, но Мартину было всё равно: в этот момент он точно понял, как, пусть и недолго, но всё же ощущал себя вчера Луис, потому что двое – это вообще-то слишком, но, с другой стороны, не для них, для них вместе “слишком”, наверное, уже не бывает. – Я… я же пошутил про дивиденды…

– А мы поняли, – голос Луиса прозвучал более чем серьёзно, хотя Мартин кожей ощущал его улыбку у себя под скулой. – Не волнуйся, это не они.

Эди, судя, по движению, попытался кивнуть, если это вообще было возможно, и Мартин правда перестал волноваться. Можно было бы поменять положение, приподняться, чтобы всем было удобнее, но этого совершенно не хотелось, хотелось лежать так, тонуть в их ласках, разрешать делать что угодно и ни о чём не думать. Мартин выдохнул и протянул руку, чтобы запутаться пальцам в волосах Эди, так, как тот разрешал делать только Луису в любое время не только ночи, но и дня. Теперь он чувствовал и довольную улыбку Эди, которому не понадобилось прикладывать лишние усилия, чтобы успокоить Мартина. Господи, он любил их давно и всегда, это были не его дивиденды, а пожизненная рента и одновременно кредит, и это сейчас было важнее всего.

Эдинсон в какой-то момент задумался, точнее залюбовался: член Мартина был красивого светло-карамельного цвета, а завитки волос в паху были каштановыми с золотистым отливом, очень красиво, даже слишком… Но “слишком” для Эдинсона всегда был Луис, а всё остальное было гораздо легче, это он знал уже точно, поэтому доставить удовольствие Мартину для него было почти чем-то необходимым и принципиальным, но не таким до самых глубин сердца болезненным, как если бы он был только с Луисом. Иногда он отвлекался, продолжая ласкать Мартина рукой, приподнимался выше, чтобы посмотреть на Луиса, который медленно и обстоятельно расцеловывал плечи и спину Мартина, а так как лежал на правом боку, явно старался компенсировать свою не очень рабочую левую кисть. Эдинсон понимал это, и ему даже нравилось, что сейчас он был в том числе и руками Луиса. Будь у них всё время мира, они бы так и провели его – в объятиях друг друга и бесчисленных поцелуях, но у них не было времени, было только ясное желание здесь и сейчас ещё раз заполучить друг друга, поэтому пришлось поторапливаться. Луис убрал волосы Мартина от его лица, поцеловал в щетинистую щёку и обхватил за талию, вжимаясь подбородком в его плечо.

– Где… где эта волшебная штука? Куда вы вчера её дели?

– Боже, Лу!.. – Мартин закинул руку, чтобы притянуть его ещё ближе, понимая, что меньше всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось хоть сколько-то напрягать мозги даже по вроде бы важному поводу. – Я не знаю, под кроватью, под столом – не знаю!.. Можно же просто…

– Не можно!

Эди явственно фыркнул в живот Мартину так, что у того мурашки рассыпались фонтаном по спине, поднялся повыше, обнимая и закидывая его бедро, широкое и тяжёлое, на своё бедро, и властно ухватил за подбородок.

– Хочешь просто вот так?

– Да… Да!

“Тебя хочу и его”, – но Мартину и не нужно было говорить это вслух, они явно переглянулись, эти двое, у него над плечом, хотя он этого не видел, а просто догадывался. Горячая и жёсткая ладонь Луиса прошлась между его ягодицами, раздвигая их, задерживаясь, подбираясь к самому манящему, но в паре сантиметров от его лица Эди с глазами, чёрными, как летняя ночь в Ла-Паломе, медленно облизывал свои пальцы, и что сводило с ума сильнее, уже было не разобрать. Перехватить и погладить запястье Луиса, втянуть в рот пальцы Эди – чтобы просто чуть-чуть подогнать их, чтобы они даже на долю мгновения не усомнились. Теперь две совершенно разных по ощущению, но одинаково родных ладони как будто наперегонки ласкали, тискали, растягивали и сжимали, и он бы хотел провести так вечность, но как же болезненно ощутился разрыв с Луисом, который в каком-то акробатическом этюде умудрился свеситься с кровати в надежде высмотреть проклятый флакон. Господи, нужно было просто сунуть его под подушку! Но кто же знал, кто вчера мог понадеяться хоть на что-то… Но Луис довольно быстро вполз обратно и, снова прижавшись к Мартину, погладил по щеке Эдинсона, убирая уже влажную прядь с его лица.

– Эди, с твоей стороны, ближе к тумбе!

– Эди, не надо…

– Эди, надо.

Эдинсон, подавив очередной смешок, неторопливо выпутался из Мартина, хотя тот умоляюще свёл брови и попытался удержать его. Его охуенный точёный изогнувшийся силуэт расплывался у Мартина перед глазами, и, несмотря на крепкое объятие Луиса, он вдруг испугался, что может упустить их, их обоих. Сердце болезненно сжалось, из лёгких как будто разом вышибло воздух, захотелось вцепиться в Эди, прямо в то, что было под рукой, и немедленно втащить его обратно на кровать… И прямо сейчас Мартин кое-что понял – снова, опять, ещё раз: даже если это было бы слишком, он уже не мог отказаться. А вот Луис совершенно искренне не считал, что чего-то было “слишком”, он был уверен, что всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть. Им не повезло, просто не повезло во вчерашнем матче, в очередном турнире, но в жизни им всем повезло так, как даже не мечталось в самой бесшабашной юности. Поэтому он даже бровью не повёл, когда Мартин довольно легко высвободился из его объятий и подмял под себя, седлая его бёдра и предельно откровенно ёрзая на них. Он только тихо рассмеялся, провёл ладонями вверх по его коленям и бёдрам, останавливаясь на ягодицах и сильно стискивая их.

– Хочешь так? Мне нравится, ты понимаешь, как мне нравится, какой же ты…

– Охрененный!

Это Эдинсон вернулся к ним с найденным флаконом масла, который он бросил Луису, а сам улёгся рядом, целуя его плечо и гладя бедро Мартина. Он никогда не замечал за собой тяги к вуайеризму, но прямо сейчас ему было ни капли не стыдно, ему было до странности хорошо, но только потому что в объятиях Луиса был именно Мартин. Потому что любого другого Эдинсон убил бы. Прямо на месте, едва бы только увидел. Он осознал это совершенно ясно и как-то… буднично, почти не ужаснувшись, потому что эту мысль уравновешивала другая: Луис никогда, и это тоже было совершенно ясно. А Мартин – это совсем другое, это их общее, общая заслуга и забота. Его красота была какой-то успокоительной, то есть она, конечно, волновала Эди, особенно, когда он думал, что это значит для Луиса, но он признавал, что сам всегда пользовался добротой и участием Мартина – когда было плохо, когда Луиса не было рядом или был, но подойти к нему ближе, чем за два шага, он по каким-то причинам не мог… Долгие годы их знакомства, близкого почти сроднения, такого, когда затылком ощущаешь присутствие другого, предчувствуешь его приход за несколько секунд и точно знаешь, что и как он сейчас скажет, были гарантом абсолютного доверия. Поэтому он просто смотрел, как Мартин приподнимался на коленях, как закусывал губу, запрокидывал и снова опускал голову, и выражение его лица скрывалось за длинными разметавшимися прядями. Эдинсон поднялся, проводя ладонью по груди Луиса, упираясь в неё, второй рукой он собрал волосы Мартина на затылке, чтобы они не мешали целовать его до умопомрачения сладкие и распухшие губы, и солёную от пота шею, и напряжённые плечи. И он чувствовал, что взгляд Луиса обжигает его спину, потому что пальцы Мартина больно впились ему под лопатку, и он был даже рад, потому что успел заметить, что второй рукой Мартин не менее больно вцепился в бедро Луиса. Может быть, ему немного, совсем чуть-чуть было жаль, что это не Луис сейчас расцарапывал ему спину, но наслаждение моментом, бешеный сердечный ритм под его ладонью и под его губами и тяжёлые выдохи – всё это напрочь заглушало эти его несвоевременные сожаления. 

Луиса одновременно накрывали и будоражащие ощущения, и горько-сладкие воспоминания, которыми он не делился даже с Эди, что, впрочем, теперь уже было неважно. Но тогда, в тот самый первый раз Мартин сделал для него всё, больше, чем всё, чтобы вытащить из затягивавшей чёрной дыры депрессии и разочарования в себе. Та же приятная тяжесть на бёдрах, те же мощные руки, больно упиравшиеся в грудь, та же нездешняя, космическая улыбка, кажется, Эди как-то сказал “джокондовская”, Луис, конечно, не понимал, что это значит, но звучало красиво и очень подходяще… В любом другом случае Луис, наверное, посчитал бы себя чокнутым извращенцем, но прямо сейчас смуглая рука Мартина на мраморно-белой спине Эди вызывала в нём бурю благоговейного восторга. И, да, любые другие руки точно были бы выдраны с корнем в случае чего-то такого, но только это – Мартин, родной до кончиков волос, знакомый до последней родинки, узкий внутри настолько, что думалось… Да ни хера ему сейчас не думалось! Он умопомрачительный, идеальный, фантастический, такой, каких не бывает, а он был – у него, у них… Мартин вдруг сдвинулся, слезая с его члена, опускаясь на руках поближе к нему – для поцелуя, и, прежде чем Луис успел расстроиться или испугаться, коротко шепнул: “Растяни сильнее!” Луис хватанул губами горячий воздух и не успел выдохнуть, просто замер, вглядываясь в бездонные и сияющие глаза человека, который, да, он отлично знал, способен на многое. Тот самый тихий и ласковый омут, только почему же, почему сюда не затянуло кого-то… особенного, единственного… Господи, да что же…

Эдинсон, выпустив Мартина из объятий, повалился на кровать, только на этот раз в другую сторону – головой в ноги Луиса, одной ладонью проведя по позвоночнику Мартина, другой оглаживая ладони Луиса на его смуглой заднице, на которой уже отчётливо проступали следы сильных пальцев. Эдинсон почти неревниво подумал, что на его-то коже следы гораздо заметнее и держатся дольше… Его не волновали причины заминки, он решил, что эти двое лучше знают, что и как, поэтому он просто тихонько водил ладонью повсюду, где доставал, и ждал. И не сразу понял, что он услышал и услышал ли что-то вообще, когда Луис наконец-то отважился уточнить:

– А ты… ты точно хочешь…

– Давно хотел… Повода не было, – он проследил взгляд Луиса и кивнул, улыбаясь всё так же крышесносно, как и всегда, когда был доволен и счастлив. – И он захочет.

Мартин повернул голову и прижал подбородок к плечу, чтобы дождаться реакции Эдинсона, который сначала замер, тщетно пытаясь собраться не столько с мыслями, сколько с чувствами, потом медленно поднялся, уселся на коленях рядом, так, чтобы упереться лбом в лоб Мартина, который даже не думал его торопить. Эдинсон не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, он не то чтобы не хотел испытать нечто подобное, он просто не был готов… Вот почему Луис всегда поражал его своей открытостью и некоторой безбашенностью, которая даже с возрастом никуда не исчезала – Луис сразу, с разбегу бросался в любой омут башкой вниз, а вот ему самому нужно было хоть немного подумать.

Луис уже понял, что это будет значить для него: возможность почувствовать и Мартина, и Эди – одновременно, сразу, вот так… У него прямо сейчас в глазах темнело от того, насколько завораживающе-пугающей и всё-таки бесконечно манящей была эта перспектива. Может, они и выбрали не самое подходящее время, но когда вообще у них было подходящее? Да и не выбирали они ни черта, но раз уж всё так, раз это Мартин, такой роскошный и сумасшедший, он не откажется – они не откажутся, нет. Луис всё ещё гладил запавший живот Мартина, когда тот запрокинул руку, притягивая ещё не совсем отошедшего от шока Эди, которому всегда было нужно чуть больше времени на принятие решения, и Мартин, как ни странно, помнил об этом даже сейчас. Поэтому он по-прежнему не торопил его, хотя и находился в самой невыгодной позиции: ему безумно хотелось, чтобы Луис продолжил начатое, просто внутри всё ныло от этой вынужденной пустоты, но одновременно очень хотелось, чтобы и Эди присоединился.

Эдинсон наконец отмер, всё ещё медленно поцеловал Мартина в ухо и посмотрел прямо в глаза Луису, взгляд которого был восторженно-умоляющим: он просил его не пугаться и поддаться этой безумной эйфории. Но Эдинсон уже всё решил и его не нужно было упрашивать: он понял, что так он сейчас будет ближе к Луису, он будет абсолютно с ним – Мартин позволит такое… Только всё равно было страшно до жути, так, как было лишь однажды – ранним осенним утром в таком далёком сейчас Милане…

– Господи… Ну и кто тут ебанулся?..

Мартин едва слышно фыркнул, просто из последних сил, Луис успокаивающе погладил и его бедро, и до Эди дотянулся, и даже улыбку умудрился изобразить. И это тоже приободрило Эди: в конце концов он боялся здесь не один.

– Мы.

Мартин завёл руку назад, придерживая член Луиса и медленно насаживаясь, Эди, переступив через ногу Луиса, устроился за спиной Мартина и с нажимом провёл ладонями по его литым плечам. Колено Луиса, плечо Мартина – нет, не слишком, ровно столько, сколько он сможет удержать, он должен это удержать, иначе грош ему цена и как другу, и как любовнику, и вообще, наверное… В сбитых в белоснежную пену простынях он нашарил флакон, который явно нельзя будет возвращать, ну, уж он точно не собирался этого делать, и он подумал, что это не совсем подходящая смазка: слишком много нельзя – будет очень скользко, мало тоже нельзя – Мартину, наверное, будет больно, ему самому будет больно, да им всем будет больно… Ну, точно оно того стоило! И как бы ни был сейчас велик соблазн сказать что-то вроде “слишком узко, так нельзя” и остаться наблюдателем, ему больше не хотелось только наблюдать. Он отпустил Мартина, заставляя наклониться, нет, Мартин псих, такой же, как Луис, только, кажется, ещё хуже – он не втиснется, просто нельзя… В девять утра он бы не отказался от пары стопок текилы, а этим двоим было и так нормально! Но стоило Эдинсону лишь взглянуть на всё это – золотистое, влажное, так прочно соединённое – и бешеное, неконтролируемое желание смело последние сомнения. Он сначала попробовал пальцами и пожалел, что не успел сделать так, когда здесь были пальцы Луиса, но и сейчас было до темноты в глазах головокружительно: втискиваться в Мартина и ощущать член Луиса, давить на него, скользить по нему и… причинять боль Мартину. Он понял это, потому что Мартин не издал ни звука, только дышал шумно и часто и губу снова закусил до крови, хотя Луис и попытался это предотвратить, удерживая его подбородок и касаясь его губ пальцами, то есть очень рискуя своими пальцами. А вот Эдинсон позволил себе сделать так, как хотелось ему: собрать длинные волосы Мартина в кулак и потянуть к себе, заставить неудобно повернуться для полупоцелуя, ненадолго отвлекая, чтобы протолкнуться ещё чуть больше, причиняя боль даже себе. Мартин выдохнул громче, медленно опустился сначала на локти, потом прямо на Луиса, который провёл ладонями по его бокам, обнял, а потом разжал объятия, чтобы впустить в них ещё и Эди. Луису на мгновение показалось, что у него раздвоилось в глазах: сияющий в лучах солнечного света абрис Мартина и рядом с ним более прозрачный, почти призрачный – Эдинсона. И когда Эди, снова подавшись вперёд, прижался губами к виску Мартина, Луис успел провести ладонью по одной скуле, переходящей в другую, и смешать длинные пряди их волос в своих пальцах, и откровенно заскулить от восторга – не слишком, нет, не для него, он всё выдержит. Эдинсон почувствовал его усилие, напряжение в согнутом колене, за которое он по-прежнему держался, понял, что сам он полностью освоился в этой убийственной тесноте, что Мартину стало чуть легче и вроде даже хорошо. Он крепче вцепился в его плечо и толкнулся уже с полной силой, и в этот самый момент Луис запрокинул подбородок и совершенно ясно выдохнул: “Эди!..” Этого было больше, чем достаточно, в этих обстоятельствах Эдинсон и мечтать о таком не мог, да он был просто уверен, что услышит имя Мартина! Но Луис… даже сейчас выбрал – его… А Мартин знал, что так будет, точно знал и просто… Эдинсон чуть подался назад, убрал длинные пряди густых волос с влажной шеи, мягко выдохнул ему в затылок “Марти, ох, Марти…” и больше не останавливался. Мартин позволил себе полностью навалиться на Луиса, обхватить его за шею и уткнуться в ключицу, чтобы больше не подниматься. Да, сначала было тяжко, но и ни с кем больше ему бы не было так хорошо. И он бы никогда не смог, даже под страхом смерти он бы просто не стал выбирать – из них двоих. Тем более что они оба выбрали не его…

Было жарко – как в Ла-Паломе в самой середине января, было так сладко – диабет можно было бы заработать на раз, было так горько от того, что никогда и нигде в этой грёбаной жизни не будет так, как будет хотеться. Почувствовав, что он на грани, Эдинсон выскользнул из Мартина и рухнул рядом, кончив себе в руку буквально за несколько секунд. Луис, чьи руки всё ещё были заняты Мартином, вытянув шею, мог видеть только его лицо, с рваным румянцем, покрытое испариной, но Эдинсону этого было предостаточно. И он никуда не подвинулся, когда Мартин с тихим стоном сполз с Луиса и привалился к его плечу. Эдинсон обнял его поперёк груди и, пока спустившийся пониже Луис губами и руками доводил Мартина до оргазма, до распластавшей его по кровати крупной дрожи, водил пальцами по влажным линиям, очерчивавшим рельефы груди и живота Мартина, и целовал в макушку. Крепко прижимаясь к безвольно обмякшему в его объятиях Мартину, снова устроив подбородок на его плече, Эдинсон смотрел, как дрочил себе Луис, как западал его живот, как резко вздымалась грудь, как по руке фонтаном расплескалась сперма… Было слишком красиво, чтобы сейчас воспринимать это как реальность.

Он протянул руку через Мартина к нему, и Луис не стал сопротивляться, потянулся навстречу, позволил ему облизать свои пальцы и потихоньку перетащил всё ещё не оклемавшегося Мартина на себя. Эдинсон сдвинулся вслед за ними, потянулся к Луису за поцелуем – солоновато-терпким и безумно нежным, Луис всегда так целовался после… С трудом оторвавшись от губ Луиса, Эдинсон убрал волосы Мартина с его шеи и поцеловал туда, зная, что Луис сейчас гладит истерзанные ягодицы Мартина, как может заласкивает растянутые края, ему уже необязательно было видеть – он знал и так, и ему казалось это правильным. Правильным настолько, чтобы делать это вместе с ним.

Мартин лежал на животе, привычно прихватив подушку обеими руками, Эди прижимался щекой к его лопатке и тихонько водил кончиками пальцев по ясно вычерченной линии его спины, Луис, оперевшись на локоть, задумчиво наблюдал, изредка целовал плечо Мартина и протягивал руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Эди. 

– Марти… – Луис склонился, убирая длинные пряди волос от лица Мартина, не ожидая, впрочем, что он повернётся к нему. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не отпущу тебя, не спросив… Я не могу, я должен…

Мартин и правда не пытался повернуться, но в его голосе звучали всё те же пронзительно-тёплые ноты, и Луис знал, что, если бы сейчас увидел его взгляд, он был бы такой же согревающий и любящий, как и прежде. Он только что понял, что Мартин всегда смотрел так и на него, и на Эди – на них обоих.

– Что, Кроличек? Всё, что хочешь, вроде уже понятно...

Губы Луиса всё ещё были обжигающе горячими, когда снова коснулись местечка между шеей и плечом, заставив Мартина сладко вздрогнуть и напрячься, хотя, казалось бы, силы остались только на то, чтобы лежать, уткнувшись в подушку.

– Почему ты… Как получилось, что ты остался один? Это просто невозможно, так не может быть!..

Мартин на секунду прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь: он не ошибся, Луисито не изменился ни на йоту, всё также хочет счастья для всех и сразу, категорически не принимая в ответ “невозможно”. Он почувствовал, как под боком вздрогнул Эди, он понимал, что Луис выжидательно разглядывал его, и он смог наконец повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Потому что не получилось так, как у вас двоих. А другого уже не хотелось.

Луис только коротко кивнул, поцеловал в переносицу и оставил в покое. Он не удивился, впрочем, как и Эди, он почему-то давно догадывался и очень сожалел, хотя отлично знал, что Мартину его сожаление на хрен не было нужно. Мартин продолжал сражать всех наповал своей откровенной красотой и завораживающей улыбкой, утверждая, что жизнь прекрасна и всё хорошо. И всё, что они могли сделать для него – просто поддержать в этой уверенности, пусть хоть изредка, хотя бы ненадолго, но всегда – целиком и полностью.


	3. ***

Луис уже минут пять таращился на собственный чемодан у кровати, пару раз пнул его, посмотрел косо, как будто чемодан был виноват в том, что он так сглупил. Ему было хорошо – после всего, что он натворил на этой несчастной Копе – он снова мог улыбаться и дышать без боли. Но сейчас ему опять было плохо – от осознания, что он не успел сделать что-то очень важное. Ладно Мартин, он собрался и ушёл тогда, когда захотел, оставив в их постели лишь сладкий, едва-едва уловимый и смутно знакомый им обоим запах… Но зачем он так же легко отпустил и Эди?! Какого хрена он просто сидел и смотрел, как он уходит, он даже душ не стал принимать в его номере, сказал, что всё нормально и он пойдёт к себе… Нет, Луисито, ты дебил, каких ещё поискать надо! 

По-прежнему пребывая немного в прострации, он вышел в гостиничный коридор, с кем-то поздоровался, с кем-то вроде попрощался… А, ну да, ведь для них очередной турнир бесславно закончился, сегодня все разъезжаются, они разъедутся, Эди уедет, и почти два месяца, наполненных семейным отдыхом, отложенными делами, а потом и предсезонной подготовкой, у них не будет ни единого шанса пересечься. В какой-то момент он просто остановился, приваливаясь к стене, потому что было так тяжело, что дышать было почти невозможно… Да и не хотелось. На самом деле прямо сейчас не хотелось – без него.

Он вошёл в номер и запер за собой дверь, он так ничего и не придумал, но он хотя бы скажет, даст понять Эди, что и как… В общем, запертая дверь всё равно пригодится. Из телефона, оставленного на журнальном столике, звучала какая-то знакомая мелодия, Эдинсон собирал вещи в ванной и изредка пропевал пару фраз в такт музыке, значит, у него было хорошее настроение, и в любое другое время Луис бы остался в комнате и дослушал, в любое другое, но только не прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас он мог думать только о том, каким взглядом окинет его Эди, возможно, просто врежет ему по физиономии и сообщит, насколько же он охуел. И он будет прав, Луис в этом ни капли не сомневался. Он сделал два шага по направлению к ванной комнате, сглотнул – ему показалось, он чуть не подавился, с трудом разомкнул губы и не был уверен, что позвал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали.

– Эди…

Эдинсон не вздрогнул, не удивился, обернулся с улыбкой и приветливо кивнул.

– А я почти собрался! Если хочешь, можем перекусить в ресторане, мы вполне успе… Лу?.. Луисито! Что?!

– Эди…

Ничего другого Луис выговорить не мог, он просто старался не сползти по стене на пол, чтобы обхватить его прекрасные ноги и никуда отсюда не выпускать. Эдинсон подошёл близко-близко, для надёжности упёрся рукой в стену над его плечом, и Луис уставился на него, как на спасение: догадайся, пожалуйста, не дай мне подохнуть из-за собственной глупости… ещё раз! Он смотрел, как в доли секунды во взгляде Эди всё меняется: сначала некоторое удивление, недоверие, робкая надежда, понимание и – громкий долгий выдох, сорвавшийся с губ, словно снежная лавина в горах. Говорить было не нужно: он думал о том же самом, он мучился одновременно с ним, пытаясь прожить этот отрезок времени – так же, как он. Господи, зачем?! Теперь, когда всё стало так ясно и понятно – зачем они снова делают так?.. Неужели по привычке…

Эдинсон навис над Луисом, в кои-то веки пользуясь преимуществом в росте, остановился так близко и в то же время по-прежнему не касаясь, что листок бумаги между ними протиснулся бы с трудом. Луису показалось, что каменная стена под его плечами сейчас не выдержит и треснет под его напором, если он сейчас не сделает или хотя бы не скажет что-то нужное, так нужное им обоим.

– Я хочу…

– Да?

– Очень хочу…

На их общее счастье, Эди не стал дослушивать, склонил голову ровно в тот момент, когда Луис в отчаянии запрокинул подбородок, и слово "тебя" они одновременно перехватили на губах друг друга. Луис повёл ладонями по его щекам вверх, выдохнул, глядя в совсем чёрные, возможно, из-за неяркого освещения в ванной глаза.

– Сколько… сколько у нас времени?

Он не собирался отпускать Эди ни на секунду, в ожидании ответа зарываясь лицом в его волосы, лихорадочно разматывая бинт со своего запястья, чтобы запустить пальцы обеих рук в тёмные блестящие пряди, прижимаясь и притираясь, совершенно сходя с ума, словно кот, учуявший валерьянку. А Эдинсону всё это нравилось, скрывать и тем более отрицать это он не собирался, он понадеялся, он едва ли не помолился, может, и надо было, может, Луис пришёл бы быстрее. Или не надо было вообще оставлять его.

– До полудня.

– До полудня… до полудня… 

Луис мучительно пытался заставить мозги хоть немного работать, чтобы прикинуть, сколько это “до полудня” будет – в поцелуях, в ласковых или уже очень крепких объятиях, в прерывистых вдохах и приглушённых стонах.

– Мы успеем, – тут же откликнулся на его суматошные мысли Эди, проглатывая, впрочем, "и не такое успевали".

Вместо ответа Луис прижал его к стене всем своим телом, и на мгновение обоим показалось, что они больше не сдвинутся с места, но Эдинсон всё же чуть подался вперёд.

– О-ох, только не здесь, пожалуйста!

– Нет… Конечно, нет… – отдирать себя от Эди прямо сейчас было вдвойне и втройне мучительнее, чем утром, но Луис почти справился. – Сейчас… Мне так не хватило тебя!

– Боже… Да ты ненасытный!

– А ты язва…

Они снова делали это, и никто из них не обиделся, потому что частично или чуть больше, но это было правдой. Эдинсон правда думал, что весь любовный запал Луиса ушёл на Мартина, нет, ему было не жаль, но хотелось… да чего врать, эгоистично хотелось такого же и для себя. Просто сказать вовремя он, как всегда, не смог и опять чуть не прошляпил момент! Ну уж нет, теперь он Луиса не отпустит, пока в дверь не начнут стучать, он уже всё решил.

По-прежнему не отлипая друг от друга, как будто что-то могло их сейчас разлучить, они выбрались из ванной, синхронно споткнулись о чемодан Эди, пораскидывали в разные стороны свои кроссовки и наконец рухнули на почти идеально заправленную кровать – Эди всегда так делал, всегда аккуратно заправлял кровать даже в отеле. Сейчас это было лишним: постель мгновенно превратилась в подобие гнезда, сметённого ураганом, покрывало сбилось в кучу, простыни запутались в ногах, подушки полетели на пол. Они целовались, как будто не час назад расстались, а не виделись полгода, как будто вечность не обнимали друг друга так, наедине, сильно и больно, так, что дыхания не хватало. Луис навалился сверху так, как всё это время хотелось Эди – всем собой, бесцеремонно и прочно.

– А Мартин… правда вернул эту штуку? Точно?

Эди ненадолго оторвался от его губ и отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Нет, конечно. К тому же некому уже было, и я решил… подумал, что, может быть… Ох…

Эдинсон извернулся под Луисом, повторяя примерно тот же манёвр, что и сам Луис совсем недавно, чтобы дотянуться до сумки на полу и найти так выручивший их флакон, так удачно оставленный компаньоном по сборной. Эди мог бы и так обойтись, в конце концов им здесь больше не играть, а всего лишь лететь домой, но он знал, что Луис не позволит. Луис хотел большего, как и всегда, поэтому сейчас разжал руки – с трудом, через боль, Эди видел это, чувствовал, и ему нравилось предвкушать, что он сам же всё это и излечит. Луис поднялся и отполз чуть в сторону, нетерпеливо прикусывая губу и с явной неохотой удерживая свои руки при себе.

– Раздевайся, а?

– О, вот так? – Эдинсон нарочно чуть-чуть не докинул до него всё ещё тяжёлый флакон. – Вот же наглый. А танец семи покрывал не устроить?

– Что это? – Луис аж замер, успев лишь наполовину вылезти из толстовки, и пропустил мимо ушей обзывательство, настолько загадочно для него прозвучала эта фраза. – Звучит охуенно.

– Да то же самое, просто под музыку и с большим количеством вещей.

– Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы так красиво обзывали стриптиз! Только…

– …сейчас у нас нет на это времени.

Луис лишь страдальчески свёл брови, бросил толстовку и рухнул обратно на кровать рядом с Эдинсоном, который едва заметно усмехнулся, стянул с себя футболку, расстегнул джинсы, поднялся на коленях и снова упал, вытягивая из штанин свои длиннющие ноги.

– Господи… Красивый какой, самый красивый на свете!

От этого восхищённо-влюблённого взгляда и от этих слов, которые он вряд ли ещё услышит в ближайшие сто лет, у Эдинсона от самого затылка и дальше вниз уже безостановочно бежали мурашки, в районе солнечного сплетения вспыхивало пламя, а в глазах натурально темнело. Он хотел к нему, в его руки, под его губы, он хотел ощутить всю его горячую ширококостную тяжесть на себе. Луис застонал, совершенно не сдерживаясь, хотя Эди ещё ничего и не делал, кроме как вцеплялся в его спину, прильнул губами к светлой в родинках груди, прижался, притираясь шершавыми щеками и подбородком. Эдинсон не то всхлипнул, не то громко вздохнул и обеими руками обхватил его голову, прижимая к себе ещё крепче. Он хотел, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно, он хотел успеть перебрать всё самое замечательное в памяти, и перепробовать всё новое, что они ещё не делали, и повторить… И он знал, что это невозможно, но желать этого никто больше не мог ему запретить.

– Так мне… и дальше самому?

Луис весьма неохотно отпустил его сосок, упёрся подбородком в его грудь и попытался сосредоточиться, но Эди видел, какими темнющими стали его глаза, а взгляд – мечтательно-рассеянным. Господи, как же он ему нравился таким!..

– Да. Пожалуйста. У тебя… пальцы длиннее.

– Кто тебе сказал, что тут нужны "длиннее"?

Ну, и молчаливыми они друг другу иногда тоже нравились чуть больше, это они уже проходили. Поэтому Луис только головой покачал, у него не было сил спорить, да и вообще он уже решил, что препираться с Эди не будет, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

– Всё равно лучше ты.

Сам он торопливо выпутался из оставшейся одежды, торопливо рухнул обратно, бесцеремонно раскидывая ноги Эди в стороны и умещаясь между ними, чтобы провести ладонями по бёдрам вверх до самого паха, но пока не трогая уже полностью вставший член, чтобы прильнуть губами к белоснежной коже и чувствовать, как мрамор под его напором превращается в мороженое. Эди громко выдохнул, с силой провёл всеми пальцами по его затылку, ероша волосы, притягивая его ещё ближе, хотя было некуда. 

– М-м, немного отдаёт фетишизмом…

– Что?..

Луис приподнялся, уже почти привыкнув сваливаться на правый локоть, и неловко расположил левую кисть всё там же, на бедре Эди с внутренней стороны.

– Ну, мне кажется, ты слегка сдвинут на моих ногах.

– Слегка?

Эди почти сразу понял, что ляпнул глупость: Луис же ничего не делает слегка и уж тем более – с ним, но всё же решил рискнуть и доиграть эту партию до конца.

– Ну… ты так осторожничаешь, нежничаешь, нет, я не жалуюсь, нисколько, просто… Я знаю, что это не всё, а я хочу всё.

Чем больше он промолчит, тем лучше получится всё остальное – Луису уже давно решил это для себя, теперь оставалось только мысленно повторять. Поэтому он не стал комментировать очевидное и не стал предупреждать о том, насколько это самое всё сейчас нужно ему самому, и он намерен его получить. Он молча окинул Эди выразительным взглядом, наклонился и покрепче обхватил его бёдра, чтобы долго-долго не отрываться от них, чтобы некоторым стало предельно ясно, насколько его сводит с ума эта белая-белая кожа, и ярко-голубые жилки под ней, и то, что он губами может найти и отсчитать пульс бедренной артерии. Он без сожалений наоставлял здесь следы, он поторопился не просто обхватить губами твёрдый и такой горячий член Эди, но насадиться на него во всё горло и, конечно, подавился. И не смог толком откашляться и отдышаться, потому что Эди мёртвой хваткой вцеплялся в его шею и затылок, а ещё так долбанул пяткой по его пояснице, что Луис заочно впечатлился размером своего будущего синяка. Но вся эта ерунда его не волновала, от того, как подавался навстречу ему его роскошный и совершенно умопомрачительный парень, его охватывала такая эйфория, что он готов был выдержать что угодно. И он упустил мгновение, когда совершенно внезапно Эди накрыл его ладонь своей, вжимая её в своё бедро сильнее и больнее, будто заходясь в бессильной ярости и не в силах совладать с ней. Луис даже не сразу смог среагировать и удержаться, и быстро подняться на одном локте ему было сложно, и он был в ужасе от того, сколько долгих секунд ему понадобилось для этого.

– Чёрт, Эди! Эди, Эди!..

Эди нехотя, с трудом, но всё же повернул к нему голову, Луис наконец поднялся и навис над ним, вслушиваясь в частые и прерывистые вдохи, как-то сразу догадываясь, что ничего, просто ничего он с этим сделать не может. Он всё понял, подсознательно он даже ожидал чего-то такого – уж слишком давно и хорошо он знал все реакции Эди. И сейчас это была почти оправданная злость, которая, впрочем, быстро уступила место сожалению и почти раскаянию, а в уголках его абсолютно чёрных сейчас глаз закипали слёзы, и вот это Луиса испугало по-настоящему, потому что с таким он ещё не сталкивался. Если бы Эди злился на него – это было бы абсолютно понятно, но этот упрямый и упёртый… ослёнок всё делал по-своему, как и сам Луис. Вот почему Мартин ушёл так рано, попрощавшись с каждым по отдельности, поцеловав в губы и коротко шепнув что-то на ухо. Вот почему он ушёл – очень нетвёрдой походкой, но такой счастливый и довольный, что ничего на свете для него было не жаль. Он знал, Господи, он снова лучше них знал, как должно быть, и специально же, ради них уходил раньше!.. Боже…

– Эди… Ну же!

Хватка на ладони Луиса наконец ослабла настолько, что он смог сплести их пальцы между собой, чтобы не позволить больше причинить боль, сдвинуть в сторону, открывая почти кровоподтёчный след на беломраморной коже бедра. Неровный вдох, шумный выдох, ещё один, уже ровнее, ещё…

– Мне тебя тоже не хватило…

Луис только молча покивал, поцеловал в уголок глаза и прижался лбом к его виску, выжидая и выдерживая. В себе и в своих силах он был по-прежнему уверен, но он знал, что Эди более чувствителен ко многим вроде бы не самым очевидным вещам, знал, что он многое воспринимает по-другому, может, даже подсознательно по-прежнему сравнивает их, но Эди никогда не жаловался и ни разу ничем не попрекнул его, даже когда имел полное право. Он знал всё это, оба всё знали – изначально и слишком давно, и от этого только было ещё больнее. Пальцы в его ладони ласково сжались, Эди наконец-то полностью повернулся к нему, Луис тут же укрыл его собой, не наваливаясь полностью, пока что легко прикасаясь губами к его губам, не сразу, а как бы спрашивая разрешения. Мрачные тени полностью схлынули с лица Эди, он снова тянулся к нему, извинялся, поддавался, раскрывался, Луис снова осыпал его поцелуями, спускаясь ниже по корпусу, добрался до того места, где они остановились, не стал больше отвлекаться, сразу обхватил член ладонью, а головку губами. Эди ясно, но пока тихо застонал и совершенно откровенно двинул бёдрами, уже точно зная, что Луис выдержит и удержит его. И Луиса не волновало, как он будет выглядеть посреди дня, когда выйдет из этой комнаты, он по-прежнему был уверен в своей второй семье, она его никогда не подводила, он её подводил…

Эди с силой прошкрябал пальцами по спине и плечам Луиса, тот совершенно неторопливо провёл языком от самого основания его члена по всей длине, за что Эди не преминул слегка дёрнуть его за чёлку, и только потом поднялся. Эди не успел ничего сказать или вообще не собирался, потому что хорошо ощущал пальцы Луиса у себя под мошонкой – он ничего ещё не делал, просто тихонько, без нажима обводил края, но это было так же невыносимо, как и его губы вблизи своих губ, всё ещё не соприкасающиеся.

– Я бы хотел… сделать то, чего ещё не делал. Я очень хочу…

Эдинсона просто разрывало от кучи противоречивых желаний, вернее, желания всего и сразу – языка, губ и пальцев Луиса, но частично он сам был виноват в том, что сейчас этого не получит.

– Только… у нас нет времени.

Луис посмотрел на него долго и внимательно, без тени улыбки, зная, по лицу читая все его опасения и предположения.

– На это – время есть.

Эди смог усмехнуться, мотнуть головой и уже ласково взъерошить его волосы.

– Я хочу долго… очень. И не хочу, чтобы ты торопился. Но сейчас…

Луис даже не услышал, а почувствовал – как и что именно сейчас нужно делать, он и сам был согласен, потому что в ином случае, наверное, сдох бы либо в процессе, либо от уже нестерпимого желания.

– Да. Ладно. Тогда давай ты...

Под его пристальным взглядом Эди, ни секунды не колеблясь, облизал свои пальцы, протолкнул внутрь сначала один, почти сразу второй, закрыл глаза, пережидая неприятное ощущение, Луис сразу же прижался ещё сильнее и нажал своим запястьем, левым, не очень рабочим, на его пальцы, загоняя их ещё глубже. Эди коротко простонал, прикусил губу, но приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луиса: ему хотелось снова, ещё раз удостовериться в том, насколько хорошо они понимают друг друга без слов, они учились этому в течение всей совместной жизни – на сборах, на тренировках и в деле на поле, и он хотел – сейчас. Луис потянулся за поцелуем, уже зная, что нужно Эди – облизать и его палец, и от того, как ласково он это сделал, у Луиса снова зашлось сердце. Уже очень плохо соображая, скорее, на интуиции он протиснул палец рядом с пальцами Эди в его горячее пульсирующее нутро, где всё ещё было узко, узко и безумно хорошо, и никаких сил терпеть больше не осталось. Он вытолкнул подушку у него из-под головы и осторожно расцеловал запрокинутый подбородок и белоснежную шею, не намереваясь оставлять здесь следов, надеясь обойтись остальным, нашарил флакон с маслом, торопливо плеснул чуть лишнего и убрал руку Эди. И он должен был не позволить Эди заметить, что будет опираться на левую руку, прямо на запястье, потому что правая была ему нужна, но Эди, даже будучи в любовной горячке, всегда ощущал его – целиком и полностью, это было неизбежно, как он мог что-то не заметить. Он сам придержал член Луиса, сам сильнее согнул ноги, позволяя Луису удержаться за его колено, да, он на какое-то время закрыл глаза, потому что возбуждённый член Луиса был больше, чем три их пальца. Сквозь какую-то пелену Эди слышал, как Луис восхищённо шептал что-то неимоверно ласковое, извинительное и убедительное, но ему это было почти не нужно. С тихим, но почти не прекращающимся стоном Эди обхватил его руками и ногами, давая понять, что всё это правильно – ощущать другого как часть себя, метаться под ним, врастать в него, брать всё, отдавать ещё больше, быть с ним и для него настолько, насколько он сейчас позволит. Выворачивающий наизнанку оргазм, общий, один на двоих, как боль, как радость, как вина, как вся их жизнь – оглушил и на несколько мгновений выкинул из этой реальности. И потихоньку возвращала их обратно уже почти ясная мысль о том, что нельзя было отпускать Мартина так рано и что сделать так было просто необходимо. И от этого сердце затапливало светлой и сладкой грустью с оттенком миндальной горечи – это были гиацинты, цветы верности, счастья и печали, тот едва уловимый запах, оставшийся на подушке, которую обнимал Мартин, они оба вспомнили.

Луис остался лежать поперёк его груди, Эди не возражал, одной рукой рассеянно гладя его горячую и ещё влажную спину, вторую запрокидывая к изголовью и уже вовсю пробивавшемуся сквозь шторы солнцу.

– В следующий раз хочу трёхспальную кровать! – пробубнил Луис куда-то ему в подмышку. – Это какая-то фигня…

– Хм-м… Мартина возьмём с собой? – меланхолично уточнил Эдинсон, позволяя солнечным лучам вплетаться в свои пальцы.

Луис с трудом извернулся и посмотрел на него со всем имевшимся на этот момент возмущением, от чего Эди почти сразу же подавился смехом, уронил руку, чтобы уже обеими руками обхватить столько Луиса, сколько уместилось в это не слишком удобное объятие. 

– Ну ты вообще, а! – ворчливые нотки в голосе Луиса не смогли скрыть того, как он же он доволен, несмотря ни на что из случившегося за такой короткий промежуток времени. – С Мартином пятиспальная нужна! А это для нас, только для нас.

Последнее он добавил совсем тихо, опять подумав, что, может, и не надо больше на этом заострять внимание. Но у Эди всё прошло, или, по крайней мере, так казалось, пока что, на это время, что они были здесь и сейчас вдвоём. 

У них осталось семь минут, чтобы постоять под душем, и Луис держал волосы Эди, чтобы они не намокли, и изредка тянулся, чтобы поцеловать в подбородок или скулу, не обращая внимания на слишком прохладную воду. И на выходе из ванной Эди, сколько мог, прижимался губами к его затылку и зарывался носом в его волосы, будто пытаясь впрок надышаться его запахом. Четыре минуты оставалось на то, чтобы подобрать одежду и разыскать раскиданные по всей комнате кроссовки. Из кучи подушек и покрывала на полу они выудили две изрядно помятых футболки – светло-серую с чёрно-бело-оранжевым принтом спереди Луиса и белую с маленьким фирменным логотипом – Эди. Который бы даже в полусне, даже впопыхах ни в жизни бы не надел то, что он надел сейчас, ни секунды не раздумывая и не спрашивая никакого разрешения. Да, он опять собирает майки Луиса, и никто его не осудит, а даже если и заметит, то лишь сдержанно хмыкнет, или осторожно потрогает за плечо, или ободряюще подмигнёт, проходя мимо. Им так повезло, что у них есть все они, готовые без лишних слов поддержать, подменить и даже разделить одну из самых тяжёлых ночей… “Мы сами себя подвели, а ты не имеешь права тащить всё это в одиночку”. Луис только перехватил взгляд Эдинсона и молча заправил слишком длинный белый край за пояс джинсов, всё равно под толстовкой будет не видно. 

Две минуты осталось на то, чтобы застыть в дверях, снова услышать, как мимо проносится убийственное время, снова собрать последние силы на улыбку любимому. Эди с трудом разжал руки, которые были как деревянные, смутно, но всё же отметил: Мартин целовал его перед порогом, но Луис – прямо на, Луис никаких порогов никогда в жизни не боялся, хотя местами был весьма и весьма суеверен. Наверное, у них будет так всегда – на грани, до боли, в отчаянии, и всё равно – исполненное счастья, счастья, которое мог приносить только Луис и только ему. Это Эди уже знал наверняка и сам себе пообещал, что никаких доказательств он больше не потребует.


End file.
